Promise
by Dorky Sev
Summary: When Velvet has nightmares of her wife's death, sometimes a promise is all that you need to keep going.


_Blood. It was everywhere. The room was painted with blood._

"_Coco…?" Velvet whimpered as she looked around._

_No matter where she looked, there was blood splattered everywhere._

"_Coco…?!" Velvet spoke louder as she looked through every room of their house, and gasped in surprise at what she saw in her bedroom._

_There, she saw Coco laying in bed, covered in blood. Just before she ran into the room, Velvet looked at her hands, which were covered in blood as well._

'How? I was careful not to touch anything…!' _Velvet shook and looked down. She was standing over Coco's body, and noticed she was barely breathing._

"_Coco…!"_

"_W…hy…?" Coco choked out._

_Velvet stared in disbelief. What…?_

"_Coco…! Hold on…! I'll go get help!" Velvet turned to move, but found that her body wouldn't move an inch._

"_You did this… Why…?" Coco choked out again._

_Velvet looked at Coco in disbelief. Then, almost as if looking through a mirror, she saw herself and Coco kiss... just before she thrust a knife through Coco's heart._

"_No… no…. NOOO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Velvet sat up from her bed, panting heavily as she looked to her side. She panicked when she didn't see her fiancé next to her. and quickly jumped out of the bed. She sighed in relief when she saw Coco sitting on her usual couch, drinking her coffee and reading her newspaper.

Feeling someone staring at her for a moment, the chocolate-haired woman looked up and smiled at who she saw, but frowned seeing her expression.

"Velv? Are you ok?" Coco asked as she put her coffee down and got up to meet her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The rabbit faunus nodded slowly and moved into Coco's arms. She wrapped her arms around Coco's waist, burying her head into her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Coco led her towards the couch and sat down, stroking her hair softly while kissing her head.

Velvet nodded weakly and rested her head onto her fiancé's shoulder, snuggling close to her side happily and taking her hand, holding onto it for comfort.

Coco merely chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. "Feeling a little better, my little bunny? Want to talk about it?"

"Mmm…" Velvet yawned. "Just a bit… I'm sorry. I just…" She whimpered a bit as she remembered the nightmare. "I-I dreamt that you were dead and…"

"Velv, you're not going to lose me. I promise you that you won't ever lose me." Coco kissed the top of her head, trailing kisses down her face until their lips met.

Velvet chuckled weakly and kissed her back, feeling a little bit better. "I'm sorry. I won't let that nightmare get in the way for later though." She admitted as she blushed, hiding her face.

Later, in three hours to be exact, they were getting married. They would be getting ready for the wedding, but with Weiss helping pay for it and all of their friends helping to set it up, all they had to do was dress up and show up.

"We should probably get ready to go. We don't want to be late for our own wedding, after all." Coco chuckled, kissing the top of Velvet's head.

"Can't we stay like this for a little while longer?" The bunny asked shyly, hiding her face within her fiancé's shoulder.

"Alright, but we don't want to be too late." Coco smiled, holding onto her closer and rubbing her shoulders.

Velvet smiled and nuzzled against Coco's shoulder, kissing her neck while she was there.

"Slow down there, little bunny. We can continue that later tonight." Coco laughed, not really caring if they were late or not.

"S-Sorry…" Velvet blushed and stood up, pulling her fiancé up with her. "We should get going now, huh?"

Coco smirked and pulled her into her arms, giving her a quick, deep kiss. "I can't wait to see you in your dress. If we had a bit more time, I would give you a little _treat_."

"C-Coco…!" Velvet blushed madly at the implications of that and hid her face in the crook of her neck again. "…L-Later. Tonight. We can…"

"All night?" Coco grinned as she stroked her partner's ears lightly.

"A-All night…" Velvet felt her face burning.

"Good. Because I intend to make you the happiest bunny in the world." Coco smirked, pulling back and stroking the Faunus' cheek.

"You already did when we became partners." Velvet sighed as she leaned onto Coco's hand.

"I'm glad. Now, we _really_ should be going."

* * *

Velvet giggled as she accepted wedding gifts from her friends, while Coco talked with Weiss to make sure that everything was going according to plan. From the corner of the Faunus' eye, she saw a pouting Ruby off to the side.

Turning her attention back towards her friends, Velvet thanked all of them. She was glad that they were so happy for her. Little did they know, she had a surprise to tell them after the wedding.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Coco wrapped an arm around Velvet's shoulders and pulled her close, giving her head and bunny ears a gentle kiss.

"Mmm… Still a little nervous, but I have you." The rabbit Faunus chuckled as she held onto Coco's hand around her shoulders, and kissed her soon-to-be-wife's cheek. "How are _you_ feeling? Was there any trouble? I saw you talking to Weiss for a long time." Velvet frowned.

Coco merely scoffed. "There's no trouble. Just a little disagreement on how much food we needed. Our little ice queen thought we had _too much_ food. I was saying how we had too _little_." She chuckled. "Then our little rosebud came over, thinking I was flirting with her partner."

Velvet merely chuckled. "I'm guessing that Ruby thought that you were flirting with Weiss?"

"Maybe I should've tried. But why would I when I already have the perfect bunny in my arms?" Coco laughed as Velvet smacked her arm.

"Flirt." Velvet rolled her eyes and gave her soon-to-be-wife a quick kiss.

"I love you, Velv. Always remember that." Coco held onto her closely.

Velvet smiled as she nuzzled Coco closer, frowning when she wasn't feeling the warmth that she always loved. "Coco? You're cold. Are you alright?" She frowned as she pulled away and gave her a look.

"I'm fine. Come now. It's time to give our vows." Coco pulled Velvet by the hand, but the Faunus continued to frown. Even Coco's hands were cold.

"What's going on…?" Velvet wondered as she realized that she was standing on the altar with Coco.

All of their friends were silently cheering and crying for them. The Faunus looked towards Coco, smiling at how dashing she looked in her brown suit.

"Like what you see?" Coco winked playfully at Velvet, almost laughing at how flustered the Faunus looked.

"I always do." Velvet blushed.

"Good, and Velv? Remember what I told you?" Coco held onto Velvet's hands.

"That you'll always love me?" Velvet tilted her head.

Coco smiled and kissed her hands. "That's right. I'll always love you no matter what. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"Wait... W-What…?" Velvet didn't like this. What wasn't her fault? She looked at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood. "C-Coco…?!"

Coco stood in front of her, blood dripping from her mouth. "It's not... your fault… I love you…" She coughed as she fell into Velvet's arms.

Velvet whimpered as she remembered now. The day before the wedding, there was a Grimm attack and they were called to take care of it.

Coco was surrounded and Velvet was too late to watch her back. All she could do was watch as a bunch of Ursai close in on Coco and mauled her to death.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Velvet gasped as she woke up. She stared into the darkness for a moment, then realized that she was alone on the bed.

All of the good memories came back to her as she curled into a ball. She blamed herself for not being able to be there for her wife when she needed her most.

It's been over five years since Coco died, and their daughter was born, but around the day of Coco's death, the nightmares always come back to haunt her.

"Coco… I'll always love you." Velvet pulled Coco's pillow into her arm and cried into it, missing her wife. She couldn't give up now. Not when she had someone to protect.

"Mommy?" A small child opened the door, rubbing her eyes as she walked towards the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Sangria…" Velvet smiled as she picked up her daughter and held onto her closely. "I did. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Sangria shook her head and nuzzled close to her mother. "I'm here, mommy."

"I know. Thank you, Ria." Velvet kissed her head and rocked her daughter to sleep.

Sangria smiled and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep once she knew that Velvet would be alright.

"Coco… I know that you would anyways, but please. Please continue watching over us."

* * *

A/N: A very quick little something that I wrote for someone on a server I'm in. I apologize for the quickness as I caught a bad cold and wasn't resting when I should to write this.

Hope that y'all enjoyed! See y'all next time!


End file.
